


在无爱之森呐喊

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 中年社畜约翰迪肯遇到了一位妙龄女子竟然是一个女骗子





	在无爱之森呐喊

在无爱之森呐喊

约翰迪肯是一名没有什么名气的乐队成员，在地下摇滚乐团做贝斯手，千禧年初的摇滚乐队奉行一条不成文的规矩，坚持在地下活动的原则，一旦出现在大众的视野里，就不是真正纯粹的摇滚乐队。但是人要吃饭，要继续在城市中生活下去，乐队在现场演出方面了无名气，但却深得电影制作人的喜爱，逐渐成为了业内名声大噪的音乐制作人。

约翰迪肯靠自己乐队的音乐没有什么收入，但是在音乐制作这方面赚得满盆满钵，他每天早晨出门去环球音乐总部上班，到了晚上就根据通告的约定去地下Live House参加乐队的演出，通常进行到一两点，他们会找一家仍在营业的酒吧喝上一轮，再各自回家。背着贝斯走在回家的路上时，约翰有的时候会突然怔忪，一瞬间的事情，就像突然从一场狭长的梦境里醒来，心跳过速，全身肌肉麻木，血液迅速退回，快要四十岁了，他居然还在做乐队啊！

母亲有的时候会从老家打电话来，问一下他的近况，复活节他回家的时候对母亲说，自己已经不再搞乐队，转行做幕后的音乐制作了，母亲再次警告他，“年纪上去了，好歹快些有个中年男人的样子吧！一天到晚在外面野，凌晨才回家，和乱七八糟的女人交往，你什么时候才可以真正长大。”约翰烦透了母亲的千篇一律，他和父亲交换一个眼神：很烦吧，女人，结婚以后都会变成这样哦！

迪肯常年不回家，母亲打电话来的主题也不过是两个，一个是问他有没有规律作息，按时睡觉，一个是问他有没有固定的女友，什么时候结婚。迪肯总是心不在焉，来来去去搪塞老妈的说辞都是那一个，“女朋友还在找，不要着急，很快就会结婚的。”

四十岁的圣诞节，约翰迪肯依然是和从酒吧里带回家的女孩子一起过的，市里最高的一家酒店有三十层，约翰在顶楼给自己开了个房间，零点过去两个小时，他还揽着一个女孩走在红灯区的街道上，路边就醉倒的酒鬼在呕吐，他就让女孩子走在自己的另外一边，“裙摆上被呕吐物溅到了会很恶心。”女孩子马上对他流露出一种粘腻的依恋之情，眼神像纠缠不清的蛛丝，又像融化的巧克力，滚烫甜腻，沾上以后清洗就很麻烦。

相比起帅气、幽默、多斤之类的高度评价，约翰迪肯收到更多的来自女孩的评价是，给人安全感、看起来很安心、很会照顾人，迪肯对此不置可否，也许自己真的是看起来很容易就能找到老婆结婚的类型。

他带女孩回酒店的路上，因为开不了车，两个人就坐地铁，灯光打得够足，约翰可以看见对面车厢窗户的玻璃自己和女孩的虚像，暗淡又苍白，女孩顺从地靠在自己的肩膀上，面容模糊，一头柔顺的黑发，约翰看见隧道里的广告牌，是婚纱照的广告，新娘穿着拖地的洁白婚纱，手中抱着一束淡黄色的捧花，笑容热烈，广告里的天气很好，美好梦境一般的晴天，地铁突然停电了，黑暗像潮水一样涌进车厢，女孩咒骂了一句，约翰回头问贴着自己身体的女孩。

“你想拍婚纱照吗？想结婚吗？”

“当然啊，穿婚纱多好看！但是我们才刚见面，你问这个问题是不是太早了？”女孩笑了两声，约翰庆幸，地铁里黑漆漆的一团，他根本看不见女孩脸上的表情，他看不见那样羞郝的笑容，看不见她晕开的眼线和掉色的唇蜜。

他讨厌女人露出那样的表情，那样对幸福向往的浆糊一样粘稠的笑容，婚姻真的会带来幸福吗？约翰一点也感觉不到，只是对虚假幸福的期许让人想要呕吐，被期盼的纯良目光注视，就如同被一条冰凉沾满黏液的舌头贴着脸蛋舔舐，只会叫人不寒而栗。婚纱是未来生活的裹尸布，捧花是沾血的匕首，社会逼迫男人女人投身于此，成为巨型机器运转的牺牲品，陷于深渊的牺牲品，再不断诱骗无辜的好心人投身于此，约翰深信不疑。

“抱歉，我突然想到一些事要做。”电能恢复，地铁的门打开，约翰扔下女孩飞奔而去，像落荒而逃一般，跌跌撞撞奔向出口。他拦了一辆出租车去往酒店，最后独自一人在城市顶端过完了圣诞节。

躺在过于柔软的床垫上时，约翰看见手机上有未读消息，是母亲提醒他明天的约会，母亲介绍了一个老家来城市工作的女孩子跟他认识，就是相亲，提醒他明天不要迟到。对方据说是教会师范学院毕业的女孩，个子很高，爱好是烹饪和园艺，母亲说一看就是个居家好女孩。

男人啊，是不会想要通过结婚改变什么的，既不是为了成为更好的人，也不是为了得到更高的社会地位，不过是完成任务而已，这是社会的残酷之处。约翰想到在地铁上的结婚照广告，突然决定明日准点赴约，既然是人生的一项任务，也到了该把它完成的时间，找一个样貌差不多的女人就可以轻易完成，越简单越好，那就尽快把它完成吧。

约翰迪肯第一眼见到相亲对象布莱恩梅就对她充满好感。因为这是一个各方面都中规中矩的女人，看见她就仿佛可以一眼看见自己十年以后的婚姻生活，下班回家，已经有热好的饭菜，孩子已经睡下了，女人还穿着围裙在客厅看电视或者打毛衣，晚上睡觉前女人还在唠叨个不停，他就在这样絮絮叨叨的白噪音里入睡了。

教会师范学校毕业的布莱恩梅小姐，目前是一家中学的数学老师，住在市中心和人合租，十分擅长料理和园艺，业余爱好是去街道的流浪动物收容所做义工照顾小动物。没有多少恋爱经验。“迪肯先生如果感兴趣的话，下次可以和我一起去看獾獾。”梅梅小姐说话声音很轻，让约翰想起来中学里那种新来的会被学生欺负到偷偷哭泣的女老师。

“如果时间允许的话，还想和梅梅小姐多呆一会。”约翰在晚餐结束时，握住了梅梅小姐的手，对方肩膀抖了一抖，她还在专心致志地解决面前的甜点，虽然梅梅小姐吃饭慢条斯理，但是她把每一样事物都吃光了，说是不能浪费。约翰替梅梅小姐感到惋惜，这样的好女人，居然要沦落到相亲的地步。

这场约会，迪肯先生意外地感到满意，见过梅梅小姐以后就很难再忘记她，连续几个晚上，入睡前，约翰总会在一片黑暗里想到梅梅小姐尖翘的下巴和一笑就会露出的两颗雪白、不整齐的小虎牙。梅梅小姐的眼睛永远那么潮湿，就像两颗流着汁水的黑葡萄。这种感觉很奇怪，它不是爱情降临的敲门声，而是一种奇妙的渴望，想要占有这样的女人，想要得到她。

梅梅小姐喜欢摄影，和她约会三次以后，约翰就把手机里和梅梅小姐的合照设为了手机背景。他把手机放在口袋里，时刻提防着屏幕亮起来，就像害怕心上被烫出的伤口，表面一层焦黑死亡的组织害怕被人掀起。

平时他们两个都要工作，约会只能凑到节假日，梅梅小姐总是穿素淡的裙子，画一点眉毛擦点口红，她很高，每次和约翰出来约会总是穿平跟鞋，约翰带着她看电影，一起去画廊，去湖区野餐，梅梅小姐带来了自己做的三明治，确实十分美味。约翰吻她的时候总是想，什么时候才可以结婚，他马上会被自己这样的想法吓到，就好像地铁里婚纱照广告上的男女变成了他们两个那样惊悚。

约会了三四次以后，迪肯带梅梅去看自己乐队的表演，梅梅小姐穿了一身杏色的套装，脖子里戴着一串珍珠项链，衬得她年轻白净的脸蛋在乌烟瘴气里十分不合时宜，梅梅小姐似乎有些害怕，她说自己是第一次来这样的酒吧，如果不是迪肯先生陪着，自己肯定不会踏进来。

“迪肯先生，如果不是因为你的话，我都不会觉得摇滚乐这么好，氛围也很好。”梅梅小姐整理了一下她的头发，她涂了一层亮白珍珠色的偏光指甲油，就像她鼻尖的汗一样在灯下泛起涟漪一般的光泽，刚刚结束表演的贝斯手，手指尖麻胀滚烫，约翰抚摸梅梅小姐的下颌骨和她接吻。

他没有像往常对待那些追到后台的狂热小姑娘一样，接吻的时候就把人家的胸罩扣解开，或者是直接把手伸进女孩的裙底。约翰揉了揉梅梅的头发，揽着她的肩膀走回自己车上，约翰喝了很对酒，从三十五岁以后身体的机能就会走下坡路，虽然他积极锻炼，每天坚持晨跑，喝酒喝到凌晨三点也从未例外，但只有演出的夜晚他能感觉到肾上腺素在全身燃烧着奔腾，向身体的中心汇聚。他不属于自己了，无法支配自己的大脑，大脑命令他的四肢开始胡乱舞动，他就变成了一个滑稽演员，把梅小姐逗得笑起来。

临别的时候梅小姐给了他一个拥抱，贴近亲吻他的脸颊，梅小姐的香水就贴在他的耳朵根上，牛乳混合黄油的甜香，就像坐在甜品店的门口嘎嘣嘎嘣大口嚼杏仁糖一样，梅小姐最后说，“约翰，不要忘记我哦。”

不同寻常的，人到中年以后约翰不再擅长谈腻歪在一起的恋爱，他和梅小姐只是有一搭没一搭地交往，梅小姐说完这句话以后，他就好像真的没有办法忘掉梅小姐。

约翰迪肯的乐队终于因为成员之间的彼此厌倦，无法继续走下去，最后一天大清算的时候，是一个下大雨的日子，约翰分到了一笔超过他预期的钱，沉甸甸地放在口袋里，连同一个猩红丝绒的软盒，他一直随身携带的一个软盒。最后一顿散伙饭，每个人都有些惆怅，与年轻的时候不同，到了这个年纪，各自找的出路都光芒万丈精打细算地铺在眼前，只是谁都不会再有无所顾忌的盲目冲动，那是留在过去的、具有生效期限的宝石。

迪肯喝得烂醉如泥，他连站都站不住，趴在桌子上扒拉着台布不肯起来，乐队合伙人拿他的手机打电话，只能听见他迷迷糊糊吐出“梅梅”的字眼，梅梅小姐出现的时候，大家都松了一口气，女朋友终于来啦，这种天气都能来接你真的是你的福气啊！

梅梅女士坐进驾驶座，发动汽车，载着乱醉如泥的约翰迪肯缓缓驶出市区，迪肯的时间变得很慢，光在他的面前拉远弯曲，一切声音龟速流淌，眼前运动的一切都在重影，梅梅线条深邃的侧脸也在晃动，好像会从他的视野里迅速消散，再也不能被抓住。

“梅梅，我们要去哪里？停一停车吧。”迪肯抓住了她的手臂，她穿了一条黑色的无袖连衣裙，手臂上还有被雨打湿的痕迹。

“我们回家呀。”梅梅笑着看了他一眼，并没有停车。

“真是奇怪啊梅梅，我今天喝得太醉了，所以我，脑子里什么都没有，空空的都灌满了酒精。我谁都想不起来，只能想到你，我就想到我们第一次见面的时候，你对我笑的样子，看起来傻里傻气的，但是好漂亮。”  
“那个时候我就想和你结婚了。”约翰迪肯开始在身上摸摸索索，他的手指不利索，好几次都解不开扣子，梅梅没有理他，一反常态地沉默了。

约翰摸出了身上所有的钱，摸出了自己的银行卡，摸出了暗色红丝绒的小盒子，如果还有什么值钱的东西他也可以毫不犹豫地掏出来给梅小姐，理想中完美的女性，长出了一张年轻瘦削的面孔，约翰觉得自己应该把所有的东西给她，如果梅小姐要求看见一颗跳动的心脏，他也可以现在就动刀子剖开自己的胸膛。

他急切地想要梅梅小姐知道自己的心情。他知道自己给不起什么东西，年轻女孩喜欢的钻石戒指和金钱他还是可以给一点，他想要用遗传万年的碳元素套住这个女人，让她属于自己，为自己穿上婚纱，走进誓约的殿堂，让她成为一个合法母亲，坐在沙发上抚摸隆起的肚皮，里面住着自己的孩子。约翰迪肯突然懂了，这就是婚姻的真谛吗？

可惜梅小姐没有，梅小姐什么都没说，反而一打方向，车尾撞上公路的防护栏，约翰的头颅猛烈地撞在即时弹出的气囊上，他模模糊糊，意识的尾巴就要从手中滑走。

“我亲爱的迪崽，你见到我的第一眼，是不是觉得这个女人各个方面都很一般，但是会做家政、温柔贤惠、脾气好又工作稳定，适合做老婆，你见到我的第一眼，是不是就想到了我们十年以后的日子，安安稳稳，一尘不变，幸福美满。很可惜，我会永远爱你的。”

梅小姐拉开车门，把约翰迪肯的身体拖出车门，她费了很大一番功夫，她跪趴在地上，把约翰手里的现金和信用卡一一收好，打开绒布盒把戒指戴在无名指上，她最后一次亲吻约翰迪肯，然后擦掉了自己豆沙色的口红，涂上另一种猩红的唇釉，雨已经停了，她消失在了干燥的夜幕里，约翰没有力气抓住她的裙角，他最后的记忆里，梅小姐的吻是雨水潮湿冰冷的味道。

聪明人容易走上歪路，是布莱恩梅截止到二十岁的人生经验。她上到高一就辍学，因为突然疯狂爱上了电吉他，要和男友私奔搞乐队，把爸爸气个半死和她断绝往来，她的第一把电吉他还是爸爸和她一起做的，老头子把她赶出来的那一晚是个雨夜，梅把吉他背在身上，头也不回地坐进了男友的跑车，“如果你一定要搞音乐，爸爸也可以支持你的，但是没有让你放弃一切，你会后悔的！”她的父亲像每一个父亲一样痛心疾首，成功或者失败的父亲，都会有这样的痛心疾首，只要你没管住自己的生殖器，培育了一个受精卵。

但是梅梅也没有搞成乐队，和男友分手以后，她的乐队也应声土崩瓦解，贝斯和鼓手就像蚂蚁一样散去，又爬进另一个岌岌可危的巢，过几个月又会销声匿迹，在此之后，布莱恩梅发现自己依然很聪明，因此成为了一名优秀的诈骗分子，她自学了一些黑客技术用来制造假身份，在相亲网站上伪造资料，注册大批量的账号，专门骗约会对象，骗一笔钱，再让他们吃点苦头，布莱恩梅也骗一些有点存款又很寂寞的老头，这样的老头们由她在芭蕾舞团上班的室友介绍，收入二八开。

布莱恩梅发育迟缓，对一个女人来说过于瘦削，缺少温柔的脂肪，骨节到哪里都是凸出的，像一个过度生长的小女孩，长手长脚，第二性成熟的汛期却从来不曾到来。

在进行诈骗的过程中，布莱恩梅可以面无表情地说出一连串的谎言，毫无障碍，面对约翰迪肯的时候也是如此，对方完全看不出来是快要四十岁的人，长了一张白皙的娃娃脸，一双笑起来会变成弯月的眼睛，眼角有一点皱纹，布莱恩梅其实喜欢这样的男人，不是很起眼，穿着印花衬衫西装裤，扔进人群就找不到，吊儿郎当在街上走，嘴里还叼一根烟。

这样的约翰迪肯莫名与布莱恩梅的恋爱幻想有一些重合之处，她想要一个不起眼的男人，一个什么都无所谓的男人，像一个孩子一样任性愚蠢的男人。布莱恩梅的重点下手对象是社会人高级职员，她最讨厌的也是这样的男人，顶着成熟稳重的头衔，其实从心里瞧不起女人，把女人塞进自己的权力意淫里，把女人合法改造成自己心中的完美模版。这样的丈夫也会成为父亲，把他们的女儿塞进自己理想中的女性生长模版。

“我会永远爱你的。”这是布莱恩梅对约翰迪肯说的最后一句话，说完以后她的心像一只被关在金丝笼子里的小鸟一样焦躁不安地上下跳动，她给了迪肯一个吻，只是因为她的心里突然对这个男人派生出无限的柔情，就像一个未婚母亲生下必须掐死的婴孩，最后唱一支摇篮曲那样的柔情。

在离开约翰迪肯后布莱恩梅很快就忘了他，她去了美国，赌城拉斯维加斯，对她来说哪里有更多的机会，她和一个摇滚乐队的年轻金发鼓手开始交往，她轻而易举地把自己伪装成在异国他乡陷入纸醉金迷漩涡的英国女孩，有着苗条的身形和孱弱的口音，极大满足了中年红脖的保护欲。

反过来说，那件事发生后的每一年对于约翰迪肯来说都不太容易，他始终在等待命运中完美的女性再次敲响他的心门，但是那个黑色卷发的高瘦女孩再也不会出现在他的面前，那场人为的车祸，让他被判定醉酒驾驶，夺走了他的驾照，他有一点轻微脑震荡，就算是终于从医院回家，看东西还是有点晃来晃去。病好以后他走遍了伦敦每一家香水店，都没有找到梅小姐用的那款香水，最后他在洗浴用品店换护发素的时候发现，原来是用的鲜奶杏仁味的护发素啊！

约翰迪肯仍然没有刻意控制饮酒，烟瘾也比过去更为严重，他没有再谈女朋友，母亲也因为这件事十分自责不再催促他，他倒是落个清闲，在环球音乐升职后，被派往美国工作。经过长途飞行到达维加斯的时候是一个十分寒冷的午夜，本来约好见面的地陪没有准时出现，约翰只能跟着同事随便找一家还提供服务餐厅填饱肚子。

他们走进一家仍然亮着灯的披萨店，老板是个服务态度很差的壮汉，店里播放着六十年代的一些歌曲，就像猫王在他们头顶唱歌似的。约翰一眼就看见了坐在隔壁桌的女孩，一头黑色的卷发被高高扎起，她在狼吞虎咽地吃一份意大利面，女孩吃相狼狈，酱汁弄得到处都是，她穿了一条全是银色闪片的紧身吊带裙，身边座位上搭着一条雪白的皮草，人极其瘦，胸口肋骨根根分明。

就算她鲜有抬头，画着色彩艳丽的大浓妆，约翰迪肯还是知道，这就是梅小姐，她晒黑了，显得一双眼睛更加黑亮，她换了一种香水，浓烈的麂皮麝香味，她涂着大红色的口红，她把酱汁吃得到处都是，还毫无顾忌地舔指缝，她穿着破洞的渔网袜，蹬着大红色的高跟鞋，岔开腿坐，外面下起了雪，雪花落到沙漠上很快就变成无法触碰的灰色地带，仿佛从来没有存在过。

梅小姐依旧那样年轻，比过去更年轻，她变成了大部分年轻女孩共享的样子，张扬又激烈，对着你比中指，把嚼烂了的口香糖粘到避孕套贩卖机的底座。这样的梅小姐是多么滚烫，约翰多看一眼都觉得心上多了一个枪眼，汨汨往外涌着不可救药的黑色鲜血。他想带梅小姐回家，养着她，让她不要出来到处骗人，一个女孩子，在外面流浪，多么危险，他相信梅小姐只是一个误入歧途的小女孩，她应该受到正确的引导，走上正确的道路。他又想报复梅小姐，把这样的梅小姐按在雪地里强奸，这个婊子，以人心为食的女妖，大腿间流下的血液，能在雪地上开出冬季唯一的大红花朵。

约翰没有上前去打招呼，他坐到吧台边，要了一杯干威士忌，把梅小姐的账单付清了。他在等待梅小姐吃完，这样她经过他的时候，他又能再次看见女孩纤细笔直的脖子，像一只从没打过败仗的冷酷天鹅。


End file.
